1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wireless communication system, and particularly relates to a multiple input multiple output wireless communication system and a channel decomposition method thereof.
2. Related Art
Configuration of a wireless communication system can be single input single output (SISO) or multiple input multiple output (MIMO), where the MIMO system may apply a spatial multiplexing (SM) technique, such that the MIMO system can send different signals through different antenna sets, i.e., the MIMO system can generally provide a higher throughput.
However, when the spatial multiplexing technique is applied to transmit signals, the simultaneously transmitted signals are attenuated and interfered in a wireless channel, which influences a data transmission rate. Therefore, a precoding technique based on channel state information (CSI) is developed. However, it is a complicate operation to decompose the CSI from a channel matrix of the wireless channel, i.e., complexity of a hardware design of an operator is relatively high. Therefore, how to decrease the complexity for decomposing the channel matrix has become an important issue for developing the MIMO wireless communication system.